


The Education of Chloe Decker

by arby2236



Series: Deckerstar Chronicles [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Some Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arby2236/pseuds/arby2236
Summary: Lucifer wants to fulfill Chloe's fantasy.  Chloe has some ideas of her own on that.Someday, I'll write a story without porn.  That day is not today.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Deckerstar Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182302
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

After dropping Trixie off with Dan for the weekend, Chloe arrived at the penthouse to find Lucifer preparing breakfast. He tossed another omelet on the stove, and they chatted breezily as they gulped down eggs, toast, and coffee. “I’m in desperate need of a shower, I’m afraid,” Lucifer announced as he stood up. For obvious reasons, nobody could give a devilish grin better than he could. “Care to accompany me, Detective?”

And of course she did. It never ceased to amaze her how Lucifer could read her so easily. He could sense when she wanted to be totally and thoroughly fucked, when she simply wanted him to make love to her, and when she wanted a little – a lot, actually – of both. 

This was one of the times for love-making. They took their time in the shower bringing each other to full arousal, and when he guided her to the bed, laid her down, and entered her, she took all of him effortlessly. It was lazy sex, nothing frenetic nor frantic, just the easy coupling of two people who were emotionally and physically so completely in tune with each other. They climaxed together, and when he started to move off of her, she held him tight and whispered, “No, stay inside me.” 

Now Chloe sat at the desk in the corner of the penthouse, ruffling through the file she’d brought over. The tangle of her hair, still damp, fell over his shirt, the only article of clothing she was wearing. She had to finish the report, and she knew she’d get no help from Lucifer. She’d watched a television show a few years back about a civilian consultant who paired up with a female homicide detective. (Where do TV people get such ridiculous ideas? she’d thought at the time.) The consultant in the show was a mystery writer, and he often provided meaningful insights that led to cases being solved.

Lucifer not so much. He’d become better since his search for the true Whisper Killer when Chloe had been kidnapped by Michael, but she still did almost all of the heavy lifting. Even his vaunted mojo often prompted admissions which proved irrelevant.

But it was no coincidence that since they’d begun working together, Chloe had compiled one of the highest close rates of any homicide detective in the entire department, despite not working with an actual partner. Chloe Decker was a very linear thinker; one of her teachers had told her that she was so left-brained he feared she’d topple over. Lucifer freed her from that. His mere presence taught her to think outside the box.

Come to think of it, given that she now knew an angel, was honorary aunt to an angel baby, had a demon for a roommate, and was in love with the Devil, she wasn’t sure there even _was_ a box anymore.

There was more to it, though. She remembered that conversation in the police car during their very first case. He’d come into her life at its lowest point since her father’s death. A failed marriage at home and pariah status at work did nothing to stoke her self-esteem. She may well have written off Delilah’s death as a drug deal gone wrong just to placate everyone, but here was this man telling her that she was smart, had notable instincts, and to ignore those telling her she didn’t. Sure, it was coming from someone who couldn’t have been more obvious in his desire to get into her pants, but even then she sensed his words weren’t merely part of a ploy in that endeavor. Oh, he was annoying and maddening to the point where there were times she wanted to use him for target practice, vulnerability or no, and the wreckage of their prior failed attempts at a relationship were strewn behind them like flotsam from a sinking ship, but when it came to work, she knew that he always, unfailingly had her back, and it meant the world to her.

But although Chloe Decker exuded confidence – much more so now than when they’d met – there were still doubts nagging at her. 

Lucifer was sitting on the couch across the room, turning a page in the book on emotions he’d pilfered from the private school he’d pirated Trixie to that one time. Chloe had to laugh. It was his second time through it – “A bit of a slog, actually, but I think I’m getting the gist of it,” he confessed to her earlier in the week. The sight of him reading a children’s book with his wet hair mussed and his red silk robe open to the waist was both adorable and arousing.

“Do you miss it?” she said.

“Miss what?” he said absently.

“The Brittanys.”

That got his attention. He furrowed his brow and looked at her quizzically. “The Brittanys? What are you talking about?”

She shifted in the chair, shuffling some papers. “Well, I mean… you know… you had a pretty active …” Sex life, she was going to say? His life had been nothing _but_ sex. Until he met her. Come to think of it, Chloe thought, it hadn’t really ground to a halt at that point, had it? The Mondays after the weekends Trixie stayed with Dan, Chloe would stalk the scene of the latest crime, the delicious soreness in every movement a reminder of how she’d spent the past two days and nights. “Well, you’ve had some pretty wild times, and -- ”

He smiled broadly, his eyes bright. “Oh, right, did I ever tell you about the one at Sea World? There’s a team called the Dolphins that play that wretched game you call football but no one else does, and they have something called cheerleaders or some such, and then there were _actual_ dolphins… Quite poetic, as it turned out.”

“No, Lucifer, I don’t want to hear about it. I just… well, you’ve given that all up for me, and I just wondered if you had second thoughts about it… Maybe I’m not…” she left that hanging.

He bounced up off the couch and strode over, then sat on the corner of the desk. “My dear Detective,” he said, his deep concern evident on his face. “You’ve not told me of your recent head injury, the one that’s produced the amnesia that makes you forget the events of a scant half-hour ago. I know the disease is common in what you humans call your ‘stories,’ but I had no idea you suffered from that affliction.”

She laughed. “You’re such an ass,” she said, slapping his arm. “It’s just that you’ve been with women who are a more… experienced… than I am.”

He rolled his eyes, a trick he’d learned from her. “Oh, yes, the sacrifices I’ve had to make to be with you.” He smiled. “Chloe, believe me, while your sweet pussy might taste of vanilla, that hardly describes you as a lover.”

True that, she thought. Chloe 2.0 wouldn’t know the original version. She’d had much to learn, but proved eager to do so. New positions… her mind drifted back to the one they’d tried two weeks ago, where he’d taken her while they spooned, the position having the benefit of rear entry, which she’d grown to like very much, while allowing full access for his magic fingers. They’d found that her handcuffs really weren’t designed for much besides restraining miscreants, but Lucifer had numerous pairs which fit the bill quite nicely. There was the venture to the sex shop, although Chloe’s hooded sweatshirt and sunglasses wouldn’t have allowed her own mother to recognize her. Lucifer had even gently guided her through a bout of anal sex, and despite his size, Chloe found it much better than she’d imagined it would be.

“You mean it’s… okay?” 

His look softened. “Chloe, this is so much better than anything the Brittanys could ever give me.” And he wasn’t lying then, either. He’d taken every drug known to man, and several that weren’t, over the eons, but none had proved the aphrodisiac that love was. He lightly caressed her cheek. “You remember when you brought all my sex partners to the precinct for interrogation?” She giggled. “You remember how they all told you that it was the best night of their lives, but that it was meaningless?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I guess that had to be a pretty big blow to your ego.”

He shook his head. “Not in the least. Do you think I gave a fig about any of them when they walked out the door? Do you think I pined for them a week, a day, even an hour later? You think I gave them any thought at all?” He took her face in both hands, tilting it up toward him. “When you walk out of here, you’re all I can think about. You’re a wonderful lover, Chloe. Don’t ever forget that.”

He brushed away a tear that was welling in her eye. “Now stop that! We have other things to chat about.” He smiled, took her hand, lifted her from the chair, and walked her over to the couch. He plopped her down next to him. “Now, Detective, let’s talk about _your_ fantasies instead.”


	2. Chapter 2

She shifted uncomfortably. “You give me all the fantasies I need.”

She was barely conscious of his fingers dawdling idly about halfway up her thigh. “Well, maybe there are some other things you’d like. Kiss a girl? Two girls?”

The only thing that hadn’t worked for them was when they brought another woman into the equation, Brandy something or other. Brandy certainly knew what she was doing, but Chloe’s belief that only a woman knew how to properly eat pussy, gained from her lesbian chic days in college, had been completely dispelled by Lucifer. So what did she need Brandy for, except to stoke her own insecurity and jealousy.

His fingers were drawing lazy circles now, pushing up the hem of the shirt. “An Eifel Tower?”

“No!”

“Well, then what?” Her body tensed as his fingers began drawing lazy circles on her upper thigh. “What’s the wildest thing you’ve ever done, Chloe?”

She felt the warming in her core. There had been the time with Jed and the cherry stand… The increased flirtation and sexual tension culminating with her giving him a blowjob he apparently found truly memorable while they were speeding down the highway…

But no, that wasn’t the wildest thing she’d done…

“Come on, tell me.” She was dimly aware that his fingers had moved closer to her vagina.

She hesitated for a moment. “It was back when I was doing the movie. And I started dating Eric, one of my co-stars. Not really dating, we’d just go back to my trailer and, you know, have sex during breaks.” Her wild child years.

He poured her a drink – there was no place in the penthouse more than an arm’s reach from a bottle of whiskey or bourbon or vodka – and handed it to her. She drank it in a single gulp, realizing that she was growing moist as his fingers were now hovering just above her pussy. “And then after the cast party he and Kevin, some other guy I knew, wound up in my trailer, and we were all pretty buzzed, and…” She put the glass down, he refilled it, and that went as quickly as the first. 

Her thoughts drifted back, and she snuggled closer to him. “Anyway, somebody said we should play strip poker…”

“Is there some other kind?” His voice was a soft whisper now, and her own breathing became heavier as he drew the tips of his fingers over the short downy hair that covered her mound.

“So we did …” She stopped and let out a short sigh. “And one thing led to another, and…”

Lucifer’s eyes widened with his smile. “Detective! You little minx! So you actually _did_ the Eifel –”

“No!” she almost snorted in disgust, although not sure why. “We all made out, but I made them stop.” She remembered Kevin’s hand cupping her breast through her bra while Eric unbuttoned her jeans and tried to reach into them.

“But you thought about it, didn’t you?” He might not be able to mojo her, but there were times when his voice was so hypnotic that the mojo might as well have worked.

“No…” Her voice was small and distant, and her breathing heavier. 

Lucifer pressed his finger against her slit, and found it wet and sticky. “You thought what it would be like if they both took you, didn’t you, Chloe?” he asked.

She was burning now. “Yes…” Barely audible. She thought back to the nights after that, when she’d lain in bed imagining what might have happened. And then the dream the one night, completely unbidden, the dream where she was lying on her back, stretched out on the bed, one boy eating her pussy while the other sat by her head, feeding his cock into her mouth… 

“Did it make you come, Chloe?” His finger slid easily through her wetness, and then she gasped as it entered her.

She was beyond speech by this time. _Yes. Yes, it did._ She’d woken from the dream, ashamed but incredibly aroused, and she’d taken a long shower, trying to think of something else, but her mind kept returning to the scene her subconscious had produced for her… and then she’d slumped against the wall, two fingers of one hand inside her while the fingers of the other rubbed her clit, the water beating down on her as her orgasm rocked her.

Like what was happening right now… One of Lucifer’s fingers, then another, all the way inside her, curling up so that they pressed against the upper walls of her vagina, hitting her G-spot just perfectly, oh what he could do with his fingers, and then he pulled them from her and rubbed them over her swollen clit and then back inside her and she almost jerked off the couch as she came.

He slowly withdrew his fingers as she collapsed back against the couch. She stared at him as he licked them, then gently placed them against her lips. She sucked them into her mouth greedily, as if she were taking his cock, and reveled in the taste of herself. 

“I think I know what you might like, Chloe. But I think you want something else right now.”

He pulled her on top of him, her back to him. _Oh, do I ever._ She guided his cock to her opening and cried out as she sank down on it, her pussy eagerly enveloping every inch.

And this time, there was nothing lazy about it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Rolling Stones were right: the Devil was a man of wealth _and_ taste.

And not only for himself. Except for those days when he lounged around the penthouse in one of his silk robes, or that time he mimicked Dan’s attire when the two had formed an impromptu partnership – a sight that almost had Chloe falling down laughing – Lucifer was always impeccably dressed: the dark suit, the flashy shirt with the diamond cufflinks, the perfectly color-coordinated pocket square. He’d show up at a crime scene looking like he’d just walked off a photo shoot for GQ.

But he had far better taste in _her_ clothes than she did, too. They’d been dating a mere two months, and there was hardly a shred of clothing left in her closet that dated back to Chloe 1.0. The mom jeans and frumpy sweaters, the formless tops, had been the first to go, replaced by black or khaki jeans and colored blouses and tops that tastefully accentuated her figure while not flaunting it. And then the full assortment of frilly panties and bras that now stocked her underwear drawer. She’d insisted on keeping some of the cotton panties, for work. There was no way she could be even minimally functional at her job if spent the whole time imagining how Lucifer would peel off her undergarments later that night. She’d save those for special occasions.

Like tonight.

Lucifer had been a fixture at society benefits, befitting a man of his stature in the community as the owner of the premier night club in town. He’d always shown up with a beautiful woman, sometimes two, on his arm.

Now he showed up with Chloe.

The silver dress hugged her perfectly, plunging in the back almost to her ass, one shoulder bare, the hem nearly to the floor, with a long slit to mid-thigh. Her hair was swept up in the back, honeyed strands falling around her cheeks.

Old Chloe would have been properly appalled by this. She’d always looked down with scorn at men who’d dressed up their girlfriends or wives just to impress others. In fact, that’s the way she’d looked at Lucifer in the early days, when she’d show up at Lux and see some flashy bimbo hanging onto him.

But Chloe knew that Lucifer would have been just as happy, just as proud to be with her, if she’d worn one of her shapeless sweaters and a pair of baggy jeans. He was hopelessly in love with her, with the fervor of someone who’d spent eons without ever feeling that emotion. She saw the look of envy on the faces of the people they passed, the women with envy for her, the men with envy for Lucifer, and she knew he never noticed it. His eyes were for her only, and the way he stared at her made her heart melt.

And Chloe was on top of the world. Her little chat with Lucifer the weekend before had given her confidence in her sexuality. _Little chat_ , she thought. Yes, a little chat that had concluded with their bodies tangled together on the couch, dimly remembering the progression of positions which had brought them to that state. She now knew absolutely that she could please him. 

Despite his talk about fulfilling her fantasies, that was it. Her fantasy was to provide him with the complete fulfillment of his carnal desires.

She figured she’d make out pretty well in the deal, too.

Chloe and Lucifer floated around the room, exchanging banalities with other couples she’d come to know, and she’d noted several woman gently nudging a husband who was gaping a little too obviously at her. Lucifer did pause to engage in earnest conversation with a man Chloe knew was one of the big banking honchos in the city. She’d made it a point to stay out of Lucifer’s business affairs, but she’d happened upon some papers with that man’s signature, providing a loan to Lux at sinfully low interest rates. She remembered that that man’s rise through the ranks at the bank had been astonishingly swift.

Lucifer took her arm after he’d finished with the banker. “Darling, did I happen to tell you how jaw-droppingly, loin-stirringly gorgeous you are tonight?” He didn’t have to; the look on his face when he picked her up conveyed that message perfectly. As did the adoring squeals of Trixie, and the sadness in Dan’s eyes for what might have been when he came to pick up his daughter for the night.

“So,” he continued as he took her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. “Have you given any more thought to what fantasy you might want to fulfill?”

She shook her head. “I have some ideas.”

“Well, so do I.”

_And I’ve thought of what fantasy_ you _might like,_ she thought. “You like this dress, Lucifer?” she answered, holding herself at a distance as they began to dance.

“When I picked it out, I never imagined it would look so good on you.”

She drew a little closer. “I like it, too. It makes me feel sexy.” His eyes grew just a bit darker. “And you know what makes me feel even sexier?” He mumbled something nondescript in reply. “What makes me feel even sexier is what I’m wearing underneath it.”

She moved closer against him as they sashayed on the dance floor. “And what would that be?” he finally managed to croak.

“You know those tiny silk panties you got me? The red ones? And the matching garter belt?”

He pulled her closer to him, and she could feel the bulge of a very prominent erection against her stomach. “Yes, I know those very well.”

“You should. You remember what happened the last time I wore them?” Her voice was a whisper now, as she ground against him.

“Yes. As I recall, it negated the necessity for extended foreplay.” It certainly had. They’d been at a party, and had played and teased with each other so that by the time they got back to the penthouse he just bent her over the piano, pulled his cock out, and moved her panties to the side. She took every inch with the first thrust.

“You remember how you grabbed on to the garter belt and held me while you fucked me?” she said softly, eliciting a groan from him. “Maybe I’ll let you fuck me like that again tonight.” His free hand had been at her waist, but now moved to her ass. 


	4. Chapter 4

Two could play this game, and sometimes she played for both of them. By the time the song ended, those tiny red silk panties were drenched, and from the way Lucifer looked and felt when he pressed against her, he was on the verge of ruining a perfectly good Armani.

“We have to take care of this now,” she murmured, moving him toward a small room next to the coatcheck area. She pulled him into it, closing the door and pressing him against it. She kissed him quickly, then sank to her knees.

She wasted no time unzipping and unbuttoning him. His thick cock flopped out against her cheek, and she pulled it hungrily into her mouth.

She loved giving Lucifer a long, slow blowjob. Oh, what wonderful things she’d learned to do with her tongue: running it up and down the shaft, swirling it around the head, cradling his cock with her fingertips, smiling up at him as she sucked on the top, then closing her eyes as she bobbed forward and took him. 

But this was not the time for a long, slow blowjob. Her hands fell to his hips, pressing him against the door as she swallowed him. He held her head steady as he began thrusting toward her, forcing his dick into her throat. Chloe continued to push against him with one hand, keeping him from penetrating her too deeply; she’d learned that she could take all of him in certain positions, but this wasn’t one of them. Her other hand slipped under her dress, into those tiny red silk panties, finding her vagina wet and slippery. She felt Lucifer’s cock tensing, growing harder, bulging inside her. She slid two fingers into her cave while she pressed her hand against her clit, and then Lucifer gave a cry and Chloe a muffled moan as her body shook from her orgasm while his cock throbbed again and again, his warm come spurting across her tongue and splashing against the back of her throat.

She licked him until he was soft, then stood up, a little unsteadily. Some of his come had spilled from her mouth and oozed down her chin; he scooped it up with a finger and let her lick it off.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I didn’t think you could make it back to the penthouse.” She doubted if she could have, either, and this was preferable to him mounting her right there on the dance floor, from a social if not sexual perspective.

His breathing was still a bit ragged. “No need to apologize, Detective. The next time you decide to feel bad because you’re not fulfilling my fantasies, remember this.” He kissed her gently. “And speaking of fulfilling fantasies, the rest of the night is yours.”

“Really?” She thought for a moment. “I’ve got some ideas.”

He gave her one of those looks where she’d think, _Oh fuck, that’s right, he_ is _the devil!_ “As do I, Detective.”

A few dances more, and the sexual tension started building again. They said their goodbyes and left, a little too quickly.

She kissed him hard when they got off the elevator to the penthouse, but he gently broke it off. “Yes, my love, we’re going to fulfill your fantasies, but we have all night to do so.”

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. “Okay,” she said, “Let me go freshen up.”

She spent a few minutes in the bathroom, combing her hair, applying some fresh makeup, and doing other girly things, the anticipation building. She knew Lucifer would come up with something, maybe something they hadn’t done before. Or something they had… She was pretty sure he’d surprise her.

She walked back into the main area of the penthouse. Lucifer was sitting on one end of the couch. At the other end was a gorgeous man she’d never seen before.

They both stood up. “Chloe,” said Lucifer, “this is Damon.”

_This could work_ , thought Chloe.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon was the same height as Lucifer. Chloe had always thought of Lucifer as having a gymnast’s body, tight and firm; Damon’s was hard-muscled, too, but a bit bulkier. He was clean-shaven, with short brown hair and a set of hazel eyes she found absolutely entrancing. He was dressed as nattily as Lucifer: suit coat, vest, periwinkle shirt, dark pants.

She walked slowly toward them, her hesitancy not the result of fear – she knew that Lucifer would never allow her to be hurt – but from uncertainty about exactly how this would play out.

When she came even with them, Lucifer smiled and said, “Damon’s a friend of mine. He owes me a favor.” He smirked. “And now he owes me two.”

Damon gave a little chuckle. “Lucifer told me you were beautiful,” he said, his voice honey, “but I had no idea.” She gave a shy smile; his eyes mesmerized her.

She turned to Lucifer again as he spoke. “Now, we are at your command. We will do whatever you want.”

She hesitated a moment. “Kiss me,” she said. He bent down as she raised up on her tiptoes, their lips barely brushing against each other, their eyes open, taking each other in. A moment more, and his hands slid around her waist, gently pulling him toward her, and she gave a soft sigh as the tip of his tongue darted briefly into her mouth.

She felt Damon’s hands gently caress her arms. She broke off the kiss with Lucifer, gazing up at him. He gave a gentle nod of his head. Chloe turned, reaching up and placing her hand behind Damon’s head, pulling her down to him.

He was just as gentle as Lucifer had been, at least at first, but then she noticed how different his tongue was from Lucifer’s as it probed inside her. Damon’s grip tightened on her shoulders; Lucifer’s one hand remained at her waist, while his other drifted down her leg, finding the slit, pulling her dress up. She trembled slightly as his fingers wandered up over her stocking and across the front of her panties.

She turned to Lucifer again, wrapping her other arm around his neck, and this time there was nothing gentle about their kiss. Damon pressed against her, and her body tensed as she felt his hardness against her ass. She sucked on Lucifer’s tongue as his hand slipped into her panties, poised just above her clit. She pushed her leg against the growing bulge in his pants. _I’m between two hard cocks and Lucifer is going to fingerfuck me into oblivion…_

She broke off the kiss again, her eyes bright. _No, I’ve got a better idea._ “Into the bedroom,” she ordered them.


	6. Chapter 6

They obeyed, and she placed them both at the foot of the bed. “Now, take off your clothes.” They started the race to strip. “No! Take it slow.” 

There were times when she couldn’t wait for Lucifer to get out of his clothes. That’s the way it had been with her other lovers: clothes were just an impediment.

But among the many things she’d learned about sex from Lucifer was the concept of delayed gratification. He was a master of it, of course; with his mouth, his fingers, and his cock, he’d send her up the peaks and down into the valleys until he brought her to a climax that left her a boneless puddle of mush on the bed.

So the doffing of clothes had come to play an important part of their sex life. Sometimes they stripped off each other’s clothes. Sometimes she stripped for him. 

And sometimes he stripped for her. She liked to watch him shrug off the suit jacket and the vest… then the buttons, one at a time, revealing his perfect chest and abdomen… then slowly unbuckling his belt and unfastening the buttons on his trousers, the tent inside them teasing her… Her pussy would be gushing like a faucet by the time he’d eased them down and they lay in a pile at his feet, his big cock jutting straight out.

When Lucifer and Damon finished undressing, Chloe saw she’d been right. Damon’s body was more thickly muscled than Lucifer’s, not as smooth. His cock was splendid, not quite as thick as Lucifer’s, but long, the circumcised head and the slight upward curve distinguishing it from her lover’s.

“Now sit down,” she told them, and they did. She moved forward until she was standing only a few feet from them. She reached back and unfastened her hair, then shook it out so that it fell over her shoulders. She perched the tip of her tongue against the corner of her mouth. “I think I might have too many clothes on,” she said. She looked straight at Damon, noticing that tiny beads of sweat had already formed on his forehead. “What do you think?” 

He nodded, then gave her a wicked smile. “Maybe we can help you with that.”

Chloe shook her head. “No, you just watch.” 

She reached over with her right hand and slid the dress off her left shoulder; it fell away, revealing her pert breasts. The show they’d put on had the desired effect: her nipples were like hard pebbles. Their eyes were glued to her as she cupped her breasts in her hands and gently squeezed. She released them, sliding her hands down her sides to where the dress was bunched around her waist. She slid her fingers inside the dress, and with a delectable wriggle of her hips eased it down until it fell in a heap at her feet, leaving her clad only in the panties, garter belt, and stockings.

“The pillow, Lucifer.” He reached behind him and grabbed the large golden pillow that lay on the bed, then handed it to her.

Oh, the stories that pillow could tell. Memories of her kneeling on it while he fucked her mouth, of her stomach pressed against it while his cock plowed into her from behind…

She set it on the floor and knelt down on it, her face now at eye level with their cocks. Both of them were breathing more heavily by this time. And the show was just beginning, she thought. 

As Chloe drew her fingers over her breasts and down over her stomach, Lucifer took his cock in his hand and began to stroke it. “No,” she said curtly, and he took it away.

She slipped two fingers into her panties and unsurprisingly found they moved easily over her slit. Lucifer and Damon had settled back on their elbows, and she stared at the two cocks just a few feet from her as two fingers slid inside her. _How did I get so wet?_ she wondered, finding room for a third finger. Her body hunched forward, her other hand sliding into her panties, too, probing for her clit, finding it, pressing down on it as she jammed those three fingers into her gushing cunt, and the last thought she had before her climax wracked her body was _no,_ I’m _going to fingerfuck myself into oblivion…_


	7. Chapter 7

She opened her eyes and saw them staring at her, their mouths agape. She raised up on her knees, drew her fingers from her pussy, her juices glistening on them, and held them up to Damon. “Taste me,” she commanded. He sat up, took them in her mouth, and gently sucked them. Chloe took them away, dipped them back inside her vagina, then offered them to Lucifer. “Your turn.” 

He took it, licked them, and his eyes were dark pools when he said, “What do you desire now, Chloe?”

She reached up, taking each of their cocks in her hands and gently stroking them. _Two could tease_ , she thought. One of the forbidden fantasies she’d locked away was Lucifer watching her fuck another man. She’d imagined the building excitement on his face, the growing desire for her until it overwhelmed him…

“I want you to watch me suck his cock, Lucifer,” she said quietly. His nod was slight, almost imperceptible.

Chloe’s eyes never left Lucifer’s as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the side of Damon’s shaft. He was hard as a brick. She smiled as she sucked down, swirling her tongue over his balls, then flicking it as she licked back up.

Her one hand slid down, gripping the base of Damon’s cock, as her hold on Lucifer’s tightened. She was stroking Lucifer harder now, and he grunted when she turned her head and took Damon in her mouth. There was no need to drag things out at this point, no _ability_ to do so, not on her part, nor on theirs. She felt Damon’s body tense as her lips hurried up and down his shaft, and suddenly her mouth filled with his cream. It wasn’t as thick as Lucifer’s, and much of it spilled over her lips, coursing down his shaft. She saw that Lucifer’s head had dropped back, sensed his cock stiffening… “I want you now,” she whispered, twisting toward him. Before she could cover him with her mouth, a thick rope of come spurted from his cock, splashing along her cheek and trailing into her hair, and then he was inside her, and she marveled at how different the two men tasted.

When they were done, she settled back. Lucifer stood up, took her arm, and pulled her up to him. He kissed her tenderly. “I think it’s our turn to spend some time on you.” 

She gave not a whisper of protest as he turned her around and stretched her out on the bed, her ass even with the edge. “Those are lovely panties, Chloe, but I fear they’ll just get in the way.” He hooked his thumb in the sides, and she raised up slightly as he eased them off of her, down those long legs he absolutely adored. He spread them slightly, and then it was his turn to kneel on the pillow and worship her.

She trembled as his breath wafted over her pussy. The bed sank a bit, and she realized that Damon was kneeling next to her. His fingers flicked across one nipple, then the other, then he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back, hard, as she felt Lucifer spreading the lips of her pussy so that his tongue could dart inside it.

Back before she had acquired her knowledge of matters celestial, Chloe would have imagined that this was what Heaven was like: two men covering every erogenous zone on her body with their lips and fingers. Lucifer’s tongue lapped at her clit, then poked inside her, while Damon bent over, kissed her hard, then moved down to suck her nipples. She reached between his legs and found him hard again. No, stamina was not going to be a problem tonight. She stroked him gently, then more urgently as Lucifer’s fingers found her vagina.

And more than that. She felt the well-lubricated fingers of his other hand probing against her ass. This was the key, she’d learned: lubrication, and gentle pressure to relax the muscle. One finger, then two, slid into her vagina, moving ever so slowly, as one finger, then two, slid into her ass. Then they were moving faster, in perfect unison, and Damon reached down and flicked a finger over her clit, again, then again, and if their hands hadn’t restrained her she would have arched completely off the bed as her orgasm hit her like a train.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucifer withdrew his fingers and stood up, his long shaft jutting out over her trembling body. She’d never wanted a cock inside so bad in her life. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading, but he returned nothing more than a smile. 

And then she realized that this was part of her fantasy. “Please, Lucifer…” she begged. “Please fuck me…” Oh, he knew her so well, he knew that every fiber in her body wanted him. He moved forward, his long cock posed at her entrance, and she cried out when it instead slid up over clit. Yes, this was all part of what she wanted, her fantasy of being teased mercilessly as her hot cunt ached for him to fill it. 

He brought her to the brink the instant he did, her hand clutching desperately at his sides as she writhed beneath him, trying to draw him deeper even after he’d sunk all the way inside her, his balls pressed against her ass.

Chloe was dimly aware that she was still stroking Damon’s cock. She stroked it harder as Lucifer grabbed her by the ankles, spread her legs wide, and began pumping the entire length of his shaft in and out of her. After her last orgasm, Chloe wondered if she’d ever come again in her life, but Lucifer quickly put the lie to that, and her legs jerked furiously against him as she quickly climaxed.

She collapsed back on the bed when she was done, and she knew exactly what she wanted now. “Lucifer?” she breathed.

“Yes, love,” he answered, now easing his cock into her once again.

She was on fire, her cheeks deeply flushed, her hair damp with sweat. “I want you to fuck me while I suck his cock.”

Lucifer smiled as he pulled from her. “Whatever you desire.”

Lucifer turned her over onto her knees, and she gazed in quiet desperation at Damon as he moved to kneel in front of her. She kissed him hard and moaned as Lucifer entered her again. Her lips broke off of Damon’s, then hurried down his chest. She gazed up at him one last time and murmured, “Fuck my mouth,” and then he grabbed her head as he thrust forward, and she barely had time to open as his cock slid between her lips.

Chloe had learned so many things from Lucifer, and one of them was how to take a cock all the way down her throat. It was much easier at this angle, with her head tilted back. She held Damon there for an instant, then sucked back up to the head as he settled back on his haunches.

Damon remained still, and so did Lucifer, and Chloe realized she was in charge. She pushed back to take Lucifer, then bobbed forward to welcome Damon’s cock back into her mouth. 

And so she went, back and forth. She’d had – how many orgasms? She’d lost count. She knew another would be on the way, but right now she reveled in the sensation of one cock thrusting into her vagina, followed by another gliding down her throat. Lucifer’s hands were on her hips, Damon’s on her head, but they were simply guiding her, not causing her to relinquish control.

Until she felt their grip on her tightening, and now they were moving forward, pulling her toward them, no more back and forth, each of them thrusting into her now, she was taking all of them, there was that next orgasm building inside her and then Lucifer drove his cock all the way into her while she swallowed Damon’s shaft to the root and her climax hit her just as theirs did.


	9. Chapter 9

She collapsed on the bed after she was done, panting for breath. Lucifer and Damon sprawled on either side of her. They must have drifted off to sleep; her next realization was them gently stroking their fingers over her back. 

She finally rolled over. “Oh, my G – oh, right,” she said, smiling up at Lucifer. “I’m not allowed to say that, am I?” She let out a long sigh. “That was just…” She felt no need to complete the sentence.

“Have we satisfied your fantasies, Chloe?” asked Lucifer, and she murmured contentedly as his finger flicked over her nipple. “Although poor Damon has yet to feel the soft velvet of your pussy wrapped around his cock.”

She looked over at Damon, and he certainly didn’t appear like he’d voice any objection; if he gave any thought to that, his stiffening cock betrayed him. 

“That might be nice,” she said quietly. Damon leaned down and kissed her, softly at first, growing more passionate by the second as she responded.

She broke off the kiss and pushed him down on the bed, looping a leg across his body so she straddled him. She took his cock in her hand, easing her way up and down the shaft, pressing it against her stomach; it reached almost to her navel. “I liked it when you came in my mouth,” she said, her voice husky. “You tasted good.” His body stiffened beneath her, and his eyes grew darker. “Now I want to feel you inside me.” Damon gasped as she gave a gentle wriggle of her hips. Without another word she raised up, moved his cock to her opening, and gasped as she sank back on it.

She leaned forward just a little, propping her hands on his chest as she began rocking up and down on him. The curve of his cock put pressure on the upper wall of her vagina, just where she liked it. He was hitting her G-spot now, and as if that weren’t enough, there was Lucifer leaning over, nibbling on her ear, his magic fingers finding her clit, and that was that.

She collapsed on top of Damon, then slowly rose up, propping herself up on him with her hands as she slowly rode him. She turned and kissed Lucifer, her tongue probing hard against his. He leaned back, breaking off the kiss. “And how is your fantasy going, Choe?”

His eyes were dark again, black pools. “Lucifer…” she breathed. She paused for a moment. Is this what she really wanted? _Oh yes, it is._ She stared back at him. “I want you both inside me.”

“But we –” he started. Then he understood.

Chloe leaned forward on Damon as Lucifer moved away. Her next sensation was the drip of lube onto her ass, then of Lucifer’s hands, spreading it over her. Then one finger probing at her anus, ever so gently, more lube now, more pressure… the tip of his finger inside her ass, easing in and out… rotating slowly inside her now… then another finger, again just the tip, then a little deeper, inside her to the first knuckle… riding Damon faster, she was grinding her ass back against his hand, Lucifer’s fingers were deeper, spreading her wider…

Then his fingers were gone, his knees on either side of her, a hard cock pressing against her bud, more lube… She bent over further to give him better access to her, and she saw stars as the engorged head of his cock entered her. He gave a grunt and pushed forward until he was fully seated in her ass, just as she eased back and took the length of Damon’s shaft in her pussy.

The pain and the pleasure were indescribable. She fell on top of Damon, kissing him fiercely, as they all moved in perfect synchrony, Chloe taking them fully with each stroke, Damon’s hands on her ass, Lucifer’s gripping her hips, pulling her back against them, the feel of both cocks inside her racing her toward the edge. The last conscious thought she had was the sound of them groaning, the feel of their cocks stiffening inside her, and the sense that she’d never felt so filled in her life.


	10. Chapter 10

When she came to, she was cuddled next to Lucifer. The early morning sun streamed through the windows. Damon was gone.

Lucifer gave her a little nip on her shoulder, near her neck. Just about any other time, that would lead to a bout of gentle horseplay, culminating in… well, what else? There was nothing quite like morning sex: the slow lifting of sleep’s fog, the probing of hands and fingers, the growing wetness of her vagina, the stiffening of Lucifer’s cock…

Not today. It seemed that every inch of her body was sore, and she was completely, utterly, and gloriously spent.

Lucifer bit lightly at her ear lobe. “So, love, did that fulfill your fantasy?”

With some discomfort, she rolled over onto her back. “Well, the next time we fulfill my fantasy, we better have a doctor standing by.”

“Maybe Linda might volunteer for that duty,” he suggested, his face a mask of innocence.

“Oh, right,” Choe laughed. “’Linda, if you’d like to take a break from dealing with your angel baby, you can come over and watch me getting fucked by two guys.’”

He nodded. “I think that actually might be worse for her than the time she saw my devil face.”

They smooched a little, then he leaned up on one elbow, looking at her and gently stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, and she almost cried from how tender this strong, dangerous being could be. _If I could do only this,_ she thought, _that’s all I’d ever want to do._

“So we won’t be needing Damon again?”

“Well, certainly not for a while.” She poked at his arm and gave him a teasing look. “You think maybe he has some friends?”

His eyes widened. “Why, Detective, I would never have suspected you of having such naughty thoughts.”

“A girl can dream, can’t she?” she giggled. “No, I think next time we’ll concentrate on your fantasies.”

His eyes grew alive. “Excellent idea, Detective. How do you feel about dolphins?”


End file.
